Vampires will never hurt you
by Emilie Juliet
Summary: Random oneshoot with unknown characters, that could be an excerpt from a story about vampires.


**Vampires will never hurt you.**

* * *

"I won't do that to you." His eyes stared at mine with a cold stare, like blades. Yes, he was serious, but I knew I wouldn't give up until I got what I wanted.  
"Fine, don't do it then. So, they'll end killing me." I looked him in his yellow and wide eyes. The same constant and cold stare, but I would win this fight. "You know, they'll catch me in the middle of the night and take me to a darker place, where they will hit me in the head, so I would fall to the floor, half-conscious, and they'll try and rape me one after one. Then, one of them will drive his nails to my throat, pressing till I bleed..."  
"Okay, okay, stop it!" He screamed, looking away from me and trying to calm himself down.  
"You'll do it?" I smiled at him, as I grabbed his both hands, cold like always.  
"I won't, cause I can't." His eyes met mine once again, they seemed less cold this time.  
"What the...!?" So, I was getting angry. Was he trying to gain time? To avoid the conversation? To confuse me?

"Shut the fuck up, okay?" He put a finger in my lips, which I suddenly separated, and looked at him a bit annoyed.  
"It's okay, I'll let you tell me whatever you want to, but you made a promise. And I won't go home without what you promised me." He sighed, and then continued telling me the matter.  
"I can't do that, my rank doesn't allow me. You have to go to talk with the head of our clan." He looked away once again, as he didn't like what he was talking about.  
"Will you come with me?"  
"Sorry, love, I can't... the rules, you know." He looked at me with guilt in his stare, as if he had disappointed me. "The thing is, you meet him and, if he likes you, he'll do it."  
"You can't do it, right?" I asked, disappointed.  
"Yes, damn, you know I rather do it myself. But... the fucking rules." He showed a smile, also disappointed.  
"And how am I to do?"

And there I was, walking in the midnight across Whitechapel. I holded in my hand the necklace with a silver chain and a heart shaped pendant with a red stone on it, bat wings at its sides, and a cross crossing it.  
"As long as you keep it with yourself, you'll be safe. And remember, the signal indicating where the villa is, is only visible since midnight at the end of Ashfiel Street." His words echoed in my mind, trying to remember every word he said to me before I got into this strange and dangerous 'adventure'. But I was prepared to do anything to get what I wanted. "And, one of the most important things, is that once you get into the mist half a kilometer before the village, you will notice a confusion that will surely make you go back. But keep this paper with the direction you have to find in your hand, and I'm sure you'll remind everything as you read it over and over again."

I looked at the paper he had written to me, which said: "Hotel Bella Muerte, room 333", when I realized I had already passed the fog and I was in this unknown and hidden place. It seemed out of the nineteenth century, specifically from the Victorian era. Mansions in perfect condition until I could see beyond, some dark but beautiful park, and few streetlights along the sidewalks. I saw people walking across the street, what wasn't really usual knowing it was already later than midnight, and I admit it scared me a bit, all their eyes were locked onto me. I felt terrified, I couldn't get out of my mind the thought that they were...

"Hey, what makes a little girl like you doing in a place like this? And at this hour in the morning?" I looked forward, and I found another cold look. She was a young woman with straight brown hair falling to her shoulders, and a mysterious but gentle smile on her face. Damn, she was really a beauty.  
"Erm, I..." I looked back at the note. "Could you please tell me where to find the Hotel Bella Muerte?" The woman looked at me incredulously and with a smile and a strange look, until I think she noticed my necklace.  
"Whom are you going to visit?"  
"I... I don't know" I sighed, somewhat desperate and cursing who had gotten me into this. Although he had nothing to blame, I was the one who had forced him to get me into this.  
"Uhm, you see that park? At the other side is the Hotel you are looking for." One last time, she smiled and continued her way and, after a few steps, she turned around again. "Oh, and I wouldn't recommend you crossing the park, best surround it."

I did what the lady told me to, seeing more stranger's faces that watched me as I was something eatable. Damn, at their eyes, I actually was. Maybe five minutes later, I found a nineteenth-century facade, with carved gothic letters on the great gate of the building, which said 'Hotel Bella Muerte'.  
"Finally!" I thought to myself, after admiring the beautiful building. I passed the door, which was open, and found myself in a hall with the same style as the exterior of the building, all in shades of ocher, and the music of a cello playing in the background, which gave more mystery and darkness to that hotel.  
"Can I help you, little miss?" I heard behind me, and then I saw a receptionist wearing an elegant suit, a man over fifty years, but in perfect physical, who was behind a counter ebony.  
"Yeah..." Said I, confused and amazed at the same time. "I was searching for the room 333..."

"Nice." He answered, with that strange smile on his face. Everyone in this town had the same annoying and creepy smile, or what? "I will go with you, Miss." The man came out from behind the counter and with a kind gesture, he added: "Come with me, please." He headed me to a spiral staircase with a handrail also carved in ebony, and climbed me to the third floor.  
The hall was covered with a burgundy carpet with silhouettes of flowers embroidered on it, the door frames were also ebony, and I couldn't tell the color of the walls because of the earthy tones emitted by the wall lamps.

"Here is, Miss." We stood before a door that had on it a sign with the number 333, and the receptionist knocked the door. "Sir? This young human lady has come to visit you." The door opened suddenly, slowly and making a grinding noise.  
"Let her enter." Was heard from inside the room.  
The man polite motioned me to enter, I focused on smile and obey. I heard the door closing behind me, causing me a shiver down the spine. I couldn't notice the aspect of the room, only a pale man with straight black hair to his shoulders, staring at me with a smile. That strange, annoying and creepy smile.

And there I was, about to be bitten by a vampire, in my own volition.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett.**_


End file.
